


Smutember

by WolfjawsWriter



Series: Smut Smoothies [2]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Lucy Carlyle, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deep kissing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Frustration, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Top!Quill Kipps, Tumblr: Smutember, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cooking competitiveness, getting caught, sugar cookies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfjawsWriter/pseuds/WolfjawsWriter
Summary: Its Smutember! Time to get naughty children!





	1. Day 1 - Snuggles

Morning snuggles was a blessing Lucy would never finish thanking heaven for.  
  
She wasn't sure if there was truly a God somewhere in the universe, but if there was only they could have created a concept as heavenly as the one of snuggles. Soft, warm, delicious snuggles that she was blessed with every morning upon waking up, all courtesy of her boyfriend.  
  
Another thing that she was eternally grateful for was him, his love for her and his company at her side and his support on her decisions. Him too was a thing that could have been only made by a God.  
  
Her eyes opened that quiet morning to the gentle sound of snoring behind her, the slight tickling on her neck and the warm feeling of a strong pair of arms around her waist. The yellow light that seeped inside the room from between the curtains lighted it nicely and just enough for her to see the few items in the room, the closet, the nightstands and the bed.  
  
A soft groan and a thin pair of lips on the nape of her neck stole a giggle from her and made her turn her head around.  
  
"Morning handsome"  
  
Lockwood's eyes were still closed, his cheeks slightly red from the small compliment, and his lips curled into a sleepy smile against her skin.  
  
“Hey love…”  
  
“Slept well?”  
  
“Hmmm, yeah…” His dark eyes were gentle against the dim light of the room, tender and still halfway asleep as he looked up at her and nuzzled her cheek lovingly “and you?”  
  
“Very well” She pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose, making a gentle, rumbling chuckle rise from him. He stirred lightly against her, his warm chest brushing against her back as he adjusted his position on the bed, his legs caressing against hers…and something else grazing her gently on her backside.  
  
A playful giggle escaped her lips.  
  
“What is it, love?” He asked, pecking her temple.  
  
“Think one of us is certainly enjoying themselves this morning”  
  
There was a small moment of silence in which her words processed inside his drowsy mind, then another in which he blushed brightly. Lucy giggled.  
  
"Had a nice dream?"  
  
"You could say that"  
  
She shuffled in his grasp, wiggling her rear against him and effectively tearing a groan from him.  
  
"Don't think you can go down with that, George would certainly not appreciate it"  
  
"What do you suggest we do then?" Hr smirked playfully, the sleepiness finally shaken off his features.  
  
She smirked to herself and pressed soft kisses to his cheek, still moving her behind against his lap in slow motions. He closed his eyes and gave a low growl in response. His long, slender hands began moving around her body, caressing and fondling her tenderly. With quick smooches and grazes he unhurriedly pried her head back against the pillows, giving her lips light pecks and making his way down her cheeks, working over to the creamy skin of her neck.  
  
Lucy gasped and squirmed against him as his teeth nipped and grazed her, one of his hands moving up her frame and grasping one of her breasts over her thin nightgown and kneading it smoothly. His other hand made its way downward just as leisurely and between her legs, laying against her clothed pussy. She jerked lightly against his hand, her own grabbing to his arms around her, looking for something to hold on and keep her grounded.  
  
Lockwood chuckled deeply, his lips resting on her throat and making her writhe excitedly. His affectionate touch and sound of his voice always made her feel so warm inside, so responsive to his gestures, so excited, so...so loved. And so wet.  
  
The tip of his fingers toyed against her clit over the cloth of her panties and his other hand kneaded her breast rhythmically, making her moan in tandem.  
  
“Ah! Anthony…!”  
  
His teeth sank on the supple flesh of her neck and she cried out, her legs trembling around his hand. She felt his fingers of his other hand curl and pinch her nipple and pull on it, making her moan against the pillow.  
  
“I...I would suggest that- that you…you look for- for a…” the rest of her words died in her as she panted softly, one of her hands tightening around the strong muscles of his arms, the other one moving off so she could reach back, searching blindly for him until it touched the slim figure of his side. He didn't answer, his lips too busy leaving hickeys on her shoulders, biting gently and at times pulling lightly on her, making her moan and writhe.  
  
The warmth of his hands vanished from her for a moment, and Lucy groaned in protest just before feeling the hem of her gown to be raised enough for her boyfriend's hand to slide under it, his warm skin burning a path up her own until it was wrapped around her breast again, kneading it and pulling on her nipple only roughly enough. She yelped and shuddered blissfully in his grasp.  
  
His other hand moved a little farther down between her legs, just enough so he could move aside the clothing of her panties aside, leaving her heated, quickly-dampening entrance uncovered. The cold air of the room made her shiver before she felt the warm skin of his fingers brush against her lips and the muscles under her stomach jerk eagerly.  
  
In response to the very gentle brushing of his lips on her pussy, she moved her hand down from his side, caressing his strong leg and feeling him begin to hump his hips against her butt, his clothed shaft sliding between her soft thighs. He growled against her cheek, hearing her moan his name loudly.  
  
“Oh, Luce…!”  
  
“…please- oh please, Anthony…!”  
  
Her hand tightened its grip around his arm, feeling him pull and pinch a little rougher on her nipples as he buckled his hips faster against her, his dick rubbing between her trembling legs. She moaned and gasped as one of his long fingers pushed inside her, thrusting it in rhythmically, his thumb rubbing against her clit.  
  
“Anthony-!…I’m- I’m close!…” Lucy cried out, her forehead resting against his.  
  
He growled and pecked the corner of her lips “cum for me, love”  
  
She came with a loud cry, digging her nails in his arm and leg, throwing her head back against his shoulder. The muscles of her legs tensed and trembled harder now, feeling him still sliding between them for a moment before he stopped, growling and shuddering against her back as he came.  
  
After a few seconds of quiet panting and pressing kisses to each other, Lockwood’s hands came back out from her gown and her panties, wrapping once more around her stomach and softly stroking her side to aid calm her down, one of his legs between hers. She leant her head back against him, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths of his scent.  
  
“…love you, Luce” He nuzzled her cheek fondly.  
  
“…I…I love you too…” She smiled warmly, her eyelids threatening to close as her tired body became heavier with every breath.  
  
With her smile still in place and her hands on his arms, feeling his breath tickling her gently on her neck, she rested her eyes close, snuggling once more in his embrace.


	2. Day 2 - Going Further

“We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready yet-”

“I’m ready”

“Are you-?”

“If you keep asking me I’ll chicken out, just let me take your pants off!”

To catch a moment of solitude was rare in a house filled with teenagers. There was always something going on somewhere of it, and more often than not it was something dangerous to some degree, no matter which member was doing so. Even the more responsible of the group could wreak havoc.

Today however the house was nearly empty. George was out doing one thing or another, most likely at the Archives advancing on his ever lasting research about the mysteries of death and the Problem. Lockwood and Holly were out on a date, something they did a lot recently since she had brought up her feelings about him to the light and he’d reciprocated. From what Lucy gathered they mostly went shopping and to spas, which she didn’t understand, but who was she to judge another couple’s date-location choices?

Personally she preferred to have her dates in a cafe or a restaurant, and sometimes at home where she didn’t felt like she had to restrain her affection displays for her boyfriend. He preferred it too a lot of the times, enjoying the quiet of the house that sometimes they were able to get.

Currently, they were both sitting in the attic of the house, Lucy’s room, on the bed. They had been cuddling comfortably for a long while on the bed, their arms around each other and stroking each other’s back and kissing each other’s cheeks, temples and foreheads, tenderly nuzzling one another, their little caresses becoming slowly more heated and passionate until Lucy was sitting on top of him, straddling his slim hips, her hands sneaking under his black sweater to feel his warm skin under her fingers, kissing him furiously. His hands had come to her hips where they fondled and groped her hungrily up her sides and down to her thighs, then back to her pleasingly plump butt.

The heated affection made their clothes be discarded one by one as their touches became more daring. With only her panties left, Lucy had caressed her boyfriend’s slender form, kissing her way down from his lean neck and shoulders, over his chest and pectorals, leaving soft marks on him as she kissed over his stomach, following the slight trail of red hair that moved down from his belly button and disappeared inside his black boxers. But as she slipped her fingers under the waist band of them and whispered sensually ‘I want to deep throat you’, he immediately became doubtful.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t spoken about it before, or done any oral sex, because they had, they simply hadn’t actually gotten to this level yet because Lucy hadn’t felt comfortable with the idea of giving up full control of herself - whenever she gave him a blowjob she was always able to do it to her pace, he’d never push her farther than what she was able to take, or tried to impose himself during it, and she completely trusted that he never would try something like that, she was sure of his good intentions with her.

But if she agreed to letting him do this with her, if she agreed to let him deep throat her she’d be giving up all forms of control; she’d be putting herself on his hands, very literally, and allowing him to reign her entirely. She’d be helpless against him, and the thought of being left so vulnerable even to someone she loved had made her fear.

Very slowly, however, the thought had begun to grow on her. At moments she’d find herself thinking of it - sitting at the bed on her hands and knees, at the mercy of the man she loved, defenseless and vulnerable to his all his love and affection. Giving up control.

She wanted to experiment it now.

“But we don’t have to do it” his hands had grasped hers before she managed to fully undress him “Lucy, I don’t need you to do this if you really don’t feel well about it”

“I do” she insisted “I’ve been thinking about it, and I’m ready to do this”

He took a moment to look at her carefully “Are you sure?”

“I want to try it, Quill, please”

There was a small silence between them in which he pressed a loving kiss to her forehead, giving her hands a quick squeeze and laying back down, raising his hips slightly when she pulled down the boxer, uncovering to the room’s cold air his hard member.

She took him in hand and kissed the head, brushing her hand up and down slowly. Her touch was only ghosting over him for a moment before her grip became firmer, tearing a gasp from his lips. Her breath caressed his skin tenderly as her lips moved calmly down on his shaft, just barely touching it as she got down to the base, kissing down a little farther to his balls.

Quill’s breath hitched in the back of his throat, one of his hands scantily caressing from his stomach to his chest. He could feel her hand’s touch growing steadily firmer, still at a slow pace as her supple lips grazing the sensitive member, making him groan and shiver. The stroking stopped after a moment and she pulled his dick closer to his stomach, licking it all the way from his balls to the tip. He made a strangled noice, one of his hands clenching the sheets as she repeated the motion again and again then dragging her tongue around his head.

As she then took him into her mouth his hand came up from the covers and grabbed to her hair, not pulling on her yet but holding on as she bobbed her head leisurely and sucked, getting used to the wide girth of him. He wasn’t particularly huge, but neither was he average, easily sliding down her throat when she took him, but his circumference was sometimes enough to make her jaw hurt by the end, so he always made sure to give her time to adjust.

She pushed herself down on it to take as much as she could on her own, humming as she did, but stopped only a few inches short of his base. He arched his back with a loud moan. It had never really been possible for her to take him fully on her own, her senses making her stop when she’d feel her eyes begin to water and her gag reflex try to flare up. That’s why she wanted him to take full charge this time.

Her head moved back up, releasing him from her mouth with a wet pop.

“I…I’m ready”

Propping himself up with his elbows just enough to look at her, he nodded his consent and brought his hands up to her face. As he did, she took a moment to admire him, how good he looked; the bright flushing of his cheeks and neck, the freckles of his skin contrasting nicely with the blush, his slim yet muscular frame was covered in kiss marks and hickeys, his entire body a canvas of her love for him. His rough hands touched her soft cheeks for a moment and she pressed some kisses to his palms before they settled to the sides of her head.

“You can tell me to stop at any moment, Luce” His deep voice reassured her lovingly as she took him back in her mouth, silken lips wrapping around the head. Gently, he pried her down on his length, shuddering as her tongue ran over the underside of his dick. She felt it at the back of her throat, pushing just slightly at her usual limit and making her try to pull her head back up, but he held her down a few seconds more before releasing her, allowing her to come off it and take some deep breaths.

In her eyes his face looked hotter than before, more flushed and aroused, as if he wasn’t attractive enough on the daily. His fingers stroked her hair while she regained her breath, nodding when she was ready again to take him. This time he only pushes her down halfway before beginning to move his hips. He started it slow, allowing her to get used to it so she’d have less trouble as he started to quicken the pace, thrusting at a decent pace and rhythm.

Lucy held herself in place on the bed, enjoying the excitement, the thrill of knowing herself at his mercy, hollowing her cheeks and sucking as best as she could while he kept thrusting. Her legs, usually so strong and steady, trembled heavily beneath her in pure elation, her own arousal increasing with his thrusts - helpless in his hands, down onto his every command and movement, her heart hammered inside her chest wildly from the constant jolts of passion. The humming and moaning she made only encouraged him further to move faster, his growling and huffing making her tingle all over.

From the sloppy turn his thrusting began to take, she could tell that he was close to climaxing. He pulled her off once more so she could breath, and when she comes back down she knows he’ll be done this time. The growling was louder, his breath would hitch so often and his back arched off the bed every now and then as he kept buckling his hips.

“Oh- god, Luce, I’m so- close…!”

With a strong jerk of his hips and an lustful snarl, he hilted against her nose, his entire cock pushing on the back of her throat as he came, her eyes watering both from the new, strange sensation of his throbbing member and the electrifying pleasure coursing her veins, making the muscles of her stomach clench tightly in her own release. She swallowed hard as he kept her in place a little longer than necessary, her lack of breath difficulting the process.

Slowly coming down from his blissful high, Quill noticed her groaning against him and quickly let go off of her hair.

Her lips separated from his dick with a wet pop, saliva and just a little of cum dribbling out of her mouth as she coughed and breathed in mouthfuls of air. With a tissue quickly in hand, he wiped away at her chin and mouth, patting and rubbing her back comfortingly until she stopped coughing and her breathing slowly returned to normal.

Edging closer to him, Lucy pressed their lips together for a tender kiss, then rested her forehead against his “that…was so hot…”

A chuckle rumbled from his throat, his eyes shinning brightly “It was, sweetheart”

They laid back at each other’s side, holding one another in their arms and closing their eyes after a few final kisses, exhaustion washing slowly over them.


	3. Day 3 - No Regrets

Cooking hadn’t always been an activity that Lucy enjoyed. Her mother was always too busy working or scolding one of her sisters to teach her properly, and all her sisters were always too occupied with homework from the school or doing house chores to take the time to teach her how to do anything other than toast and tea, and had thus from a young age been unable to prepare a decent meal and had been deemed unsafe to leave her alone in a kitchen without somebody’s, or anybody’s, specially an adult’s supervision. When she came to Lockwood and Co. some time later, that didn’t change much for a while - there wasn’t a real need for her to be able to cook since the kitchen was George’s territory - until the first time the researcher left her and Lockwood on they own for a week while he visited his mother and none of them had known how to do anything other than toast.

Lockwood’s case was different than hers however; the idiot knew many recipes of food George had cooked by heart but no matter how hard he tried he simply seemed not able to follow them correctly. She on the other hand just needed a patient teacher. What she got instead was a demanding, demeaning, high-standardized ass to instruct her, but it was decent enough.

It took a long time, lots of effort, all her self control and even anger management techniques for her to manage to master cooking.

When it came to the culinary creations, George was as ambitious as he was perfectionist, with an critique as hard as a rock and an opinion heavy like a mountain, hard to digest and crushing to hear. Even the simplest of foods were a challenge to manage correctly when under his scrutinizing eye; he could tell when there was too much salt and when there was not enough oil, where something was undercooked and where it was burnt, when the ingredients weren’t fresh and when they hadn’t been sifted enough, how high or low it had been cooked and for how much time, and made sure to bark about the imperfections at her face.

It was true that the relationship between them had always been rocky at best, but when they entered the dietary territory - legend said it was like entering an endless, unceasing battleground. At least in Lockwood’s words it was.

As much as it was hard to admit, Lucy had grown used to getting away to the kitchen whenever her drawing wasn’t enough for her to vent her feelings, and after a particularly rough case she would always need more than just her sketchbook and colored pencils to emote. There were a couple of recipes that she liked to do whenever she was that stressed, particularly of sweets and baked goods, that she knew to perfection by heart. One of those was for sugar cookies.

As a kid, she’d always found them to be the perfect treat to go with a steaming mug of tea whenever she came back home late at night, when her mother and sisters were deeply asleep, too tired to tell her off for putting her rapier on the table, or for accidentally having some salt or lavender fall out of her belt, or any reason and she could just calm down from the hustle and left over dread from ghost haunting.

Now days she’d always bake them to calm down and vent any excessive anger. Like presently.

Cases were always stressing, no matter how small or easy they ended up being - most of the times they didn’t end up like that and only went from hard to harder. As if if wasn’t enough that she worried how they would come out from them, her boss’ antics and stunts were never any help to her nerves. She was used to his every-night bullshit; the shameless theatrics at work, his overconfidence, the superfluous trust in their skills and superiority over any and all other agencies. All these always led to them getting in more trouble than they honestly needed, and lately that had landed them some bad outcomes on cases, many serious close calls and more than one complain from clients. She could only put up with his flimflam for so long.

Her arms were stiff, her shoulders tense and her stomach fidgety inside her as she preheated the oven and poured the cream butter and sugar into a bowl, beating them more forcefully than was necessary. She stopped when the batter got to the right density, ignoring the shuffling that closed in close to her.

"Whats wrong?"

She didn't look up, beating the ingredients swiftly with the whisk "nothing"

"Liar. You only bake sugar cookies when you're upset. What's wrong?"

Of course, Lucy knew that actions reflected emotions, and seeing just how much time they had known each other, how much hours they had worked together in cases, and how long they both had accompanied each other in the same kitchen it was no shock that he'd be able to read her so easily just from seeing her stir the contents of a bowl.

“I’m fine George, really”

He didn’t answer back, not even after a few minutes. In silence, he fully entered the kitchen and looked through the pantry and the fridge, taking out a few items from both of them before bringing out a bowl as well and placing it on the counter, at the other side of the stove that separated the stone of the board. She didn’t look back at him yet.

The room was mostly silent as Lucy added the eggs to the batter, and then when she proceded to mix the baking powder and salt with flour to add it to the mixture, feeling it stiffen in her hands. As she advanced on the recipe she could hear the very gentle rustling and footsteps of her companion as he moved around the room, getting and placing things around the shelves of the kitchen and then staying at the place of the counter in which he’d placed his things, eventually walking away from it again. He’d stop behind her from time to time and watch over her shoulder before saying something about the confection of the cookies; _’don’t stir it too much’_, _‘add another pinch of salt’_, _‘put it in the mixer’_, his big, rough hands brushing against her lower back and resting on her side at some points.

Her back would shiver lightly with the soft touches, but she remained silent as the circle-shaped cookie dough pieces were placed on a tray and then shoved inside the oven. It would only be thirty minutes before they were done and ready to be sprinkled with powdered sugar. Although, if she took the time for it she could get some sugar frosting done in time for them to come out-

“Stop this pity party of yours” With barely any space to turn around in, Lucy’s own walnut brown eyes were met with the gallant, glaring blue of George’s sharp stare, boring into the appeased facade she wore. She limited to scowl back over the silence that followed “What happened wasn’t your fault”

“I never said it was”

“It wasn’t” He was so close to her she could feel their clothes brushing before them and her behind against the cold stone of the counter.

“Stop it” Her voice came out tighter and quicker, a blush spreading through her cheeks.

He took a swaggering step closer “It wasn’t”

“George-”

“It wasn’t your-”

With perhaps a little more force that was needed, Lucy smashed her lips fervently against his. She grasped the ugly green sweater he was wearing and pulled him against her, feeling the cool underside of his glasses just barely press against her nose. The kiss rapidly spiked from hungry to starved in seconds, lips moving against each other like they hadn’t been in touch for more than a hundred grueling years. Groans and soft gasps were soon breaking away from their throats as their mouths opened and their tongues collided with each other.

Her teeth closed around his lower lip and pulled on it just roughly enough “If you don’t stop talking, I’ll shut you myself”

A growl rumbled in his throat “You’ll have to then” his hands gripped on her hips and shoved them back on the counter, easily lifting her enough to push her on top of it, the remnants of the baking ingredients and utensils pressed back against the wall with her behind. Their lips connected once more, opening to allow each other to deepen it lustfully, their tongues fighting an electrifying battle for dominance.

The wool sweater she wore was driven up her frame as George’s hands caressed her, over her soft stomach and up her sides, his rough palms sending shivers down her spine. Their patience wasn't strong enough to battle their need; Lucy's hands fumbled with the button of his trousers for a moment before quickly deciding against battling it any more and simply unzipped it, her hand feeling her partner's cock under the cloth of his boxers. George only pushed her shirt up enough to unhook her bra's front clasp, her breasts now uncovered as the cups fell to her sides, straps still hanging over her shoulders, and pulled down her leggings, not bothering with her skirt or panties, simply moving one up and the other to the side to leave her exposed.

The cold air of the kitchen made her whimper softly before she felt his finger brush against her lips, a shiver running through her back. She heard him chuckle.

"Already this wet, Luce? I haven't properly touched you yet"

"Sh- Shut up"

His warm finger ghosted over her clit slowly, small gasps escaping her as her own hand caressed him over his underwear, feeling as he hardened under her touch. Placing both hands on her thighs, he pushed her a little further back, her legs raised enough to rest over his shoulders. Watching him, she shuddered at the wall’s coldness on her back, feeling as not a moment later he pushed inside her, all not too delicately.

“Ah…!” With an arm wrapped around his shoulder, her nails dug into the fabric of his sweater, no causing any real impact as he began thrusting rhythmically. One of his hands held her hip, holding her in place as she tried to push her rump back to meet his thrusts, the other hand reaching farther behind her, giving her asscheek a playfully rough spank. She cried out.

He picked up the pace, the hand on her hip moving down slightly over her skirt to rub her, sending a jolt up her spine with each movement, release building up inside them quickly. She pulled him closer to her, moaning and panting beside his ear. Lucy could tell he was coming close by the way his fingers dig on her waist, the other hand spanking her again, tearing another yelp from her.

“Oh- George…! I’m close-“

“I’m too-!” With a deep growl and a final, stronger thrust, he pulled out of her, the swift motion and sudden flick against her clit sending her off the edge. Her legs tensed and trembled around him and bucking her hips repeatedly as her muscles spasmed, crying out with her mouth on his shoulder. Her mind slowly rode down the high, panting as she came back to her senses.

“…goodness…” She leant against him, taking a moment to feel his release slowly dragging down her inner thigh, smiling.

“Feel better now?” He panted gently and looked at her, hinting a smile. She returned it-

And the door swung open.

“George, have you fini-”

Barely a step into the kitchen, Lockwood stared at them for a moment; a tired, worn out expression evenly taking the place of his initial bewilderment. George made a puny attempt to preserve some of her decency, tugging her shirt down enough to cover her breasts and the open bra again, his body shielding her lower half from sight. Lucy’s cheeks tainted red as she still held on to the blond’s broad shoulders.

“…eh, hey Lockwood-”

“Save it” their employer sighed deeply, the barest hints of a fond smile threatening to curl on the corners of his lips and break the stern facade he was trying to pull off “I don’t want to know what it was about this time. Just clean after yourselves, alright?”

“Isn’t that what we always do?”

“I don’t know, I’m not going to find out” He turned to leave the room “Seriously, what is it about the kitchen that just _does_ it for you two? Oh- no, forget I asked, I don’t need or want to know that either”

She giggled softly as he stepped out of the room, feeling her lover press a soft kiss on her forehead, a rare display of affection from him.

“Should we feel guilty?” She snickered against his shoulder.

“I won’t regret it if you won’t” He helped her jump down from the counter, legs trembling exhaustedly under her weight, and began pulling her clothes upright, ignoring the still present feeling of his release between her legs and deciding to take a shower as soon as possible “oh, and Lucy?”

“Yeah?”

He leaned down slightly behind her to her level, taking a long sniff at the air before talking at her ear “I think those cookies are close to burning”

“Oh- you asshole!”


End file.
